Sonic: Scourge of Mobius
by Christiansoldier5
Summary: When another Sonic arrives from another dimension, it seems like the usual mundane insanity of Sonic's World in effect. But as The Real Sonic realizes this discovery, the bizarre chain of events could have disastrous consequences not only for Sonic and his friends but also the worlds they protect.
1. Chapter 1

It's a strange sight to see a cafeteria where the food is served by robots for robots. It's stranger still to see Doctor Eggman visit it. Eggpawn, badnik and even Metal Sonic were bemused to see their lord and master in person here.

He is flanked by his two minions Orbot and Cubot. Eggman's eyes glazed the room like icing on a particularly delicious cake.

"As you can see boss, the workers have really taken a shine to the cafeteria you built. Morale has gone up by a generous estimate of 3.14%" the articulate Orbot uttered facts.

"Yes, yes, you said something urgent had to be bought to my attention?" Eggman said. He had no time for anyone's satisfaction other than his own.

"Right here boss!" shouted Cubot as he flew over to a worker bot and picked up a cup on his tray before flying back to Eggman. Eggman peered into the cup, containing slick, crude oil.

"Oil. What of it?" Eggman asked.

"This 'oil', if you can call it that, is quite simply inedible" Cubot asserted, forcing the cup into Eggman's face. "You try it!"

Eggman was indignant "I'm not a robot you nitwit" he said as he took the cup and proceeded to throw the contents onto Cubot. Eggman walked out of the cafeteria, his minions in tow.

He walked back to his huge, daunting central chamber, which could be described as a throne room for the seat in the centre and the way that Eggman presented himself upon ones entry. He took his seat at the throne with a big sigh.

"I'm listening to Cubot lodge a complaint. Do I really have nothing better to do with my time?" he moaned.

"You could listen to 'me' complain sir" said Orbot, trying to please his boss.

"Well it can't be any sillier than the oil. Go ahead Orbot". Eggman crossed his legs and joined his arms in an inquisitive style.

"Well… you could fix the toilet on the 14th floor."

Eggman was staggered. "What? you're a robot! You don't use the toilet!"

"Not for me sir, but I'm just saying, in case we ever get guests…"

"Guests? GUESTS!? In what alternate reality would I, Doctor Eggman, accept guests in his evil headquarters!?" Eggman flew up from his chair in a rage.

"Well there was the Deadly Six…"

"Still never got my money back for that giant sandwich."

"And there was Infinite…"

"That coward has run off with my Phantom Ruby! No sign of him after all this time"

"Well, his power IS illusions" Cubot butted in, wiping his face down with a paper towel.

"You stay out of this!" Eggman sat back down in his chair, sighing once again. The robots could tell that he was just fed up.

"Is this what I'm reduced to? Picking up from the failures of my own lackeys while SONIC… still eludes my grasp? I've been doing this for so long." Eggman put his face down in his hands.

"Cheer up boss. We'll just make another Phantom Ruby" Orbot tried to cheer Eggman up but it was no use.

"My Death Egg Robot was destroyed. I need to use a Mobian as a conduit. Even with Infinite, it required so much energy that it was simply unsustainable. The illusions only weakened over time. That alternate dimension Sonic beat Chaos in ONE HIT!"

"So we'll find another way. We always do." Orbot assured.

"Oh yeah, like what? Sonic just going to warp in here and get captured?"

Just then, the most remarkable thing happened. Readings started going off the charts and electricity sparked everywhere.

"What's going on!?" screamed Eggman.

"Hit the deck!" Shouted Cubot as everyone did so. Then, a bright flash engulfed the room. All was silent for a while except for a strange, ragged breathing. Eggman peered through his hands to the source.

There, lying on the floor of the room, trying to stand up, was SONIC!

"Sonic!" shouted Eggman as he jumped for his console and pushed a big red button. A cage came down from the ceiling and trapped Sonic. An entire arsenal of guns and cannons came down from the ceiling and through the walls and up from the floors, pointing directly at the cage.

Sonic slowly turned around. He too was surprised. "Oh no. Robotnik's here too?" He tried to pry open the cage.

But he couldn't. He tried using his back quills to shave the cage's bar but they were a thought material. Eggman was bemused by this turn of events.

"Whatever process that warped him here must have drained his energy. He's as weak as a kitten! HOHOHOHOHOHOHO!" Eggman chortled in supreme victory.

"But… what brought him here in the first place?" asked Cubot

"Who cares? I've captured Sonic. It's almost too good to be true!"

"That might be the case" muttered Orbot.

"What!?" shouted Eggman. He walked over to where Orbot was looking on a computer monitor.

"A live recording of a hostile encounter in Bridge Zone. Happening right now." He said. Eggman peered at the screen. He saw the rolling wood bridges and a small scouting forces in an engagement with the enemy. A blue blur hopping and bopping along with debris flying over the edges.

"SONIC?!" Eggman screamed. He looked back at the desperate Sonic in the cage, then back to the fasted thing alive wrecking his robots in Bridge Zone.

"But…but…he's here… and… he's there…" He looked back and forth between them. He marched over to the Sonic in the cage.

"You! Explain this! What are you?" he demanded, index finger pointed solidly in his direction.

Sonic just looked at Eggman with a cold glare. "I don't have to explain anything to you, Robotnik".

Eggman was taken aback by this. He stepped away, walking toward his chair.

"Ro-bot-nik?" asked Orbot.

"What is that, some kind of cartoon villain?" pondered Cubot

"No, you nincompoops. Robotnik is my real last name. What mother calls their kid 'Eggman'?" Eggman said.

"So your name isn't Doctor Eggman?" Cubot asked.

"No. That's merely a cunning alias. I am Doctor Ivo Robotnik. But still, that's a name I haven't heard in a long time."

"Eggman. That's a good one. I gotta tell the others." The Sonic in the cage snarked.

"Of course you would you spiky little…" Eggman was going to retort back but he stopped. He noticed something.

"Boss?" asked Orbot. Eggman turned his seat around, beckoning his followers. He engaged them in a private conversation.

"Calling me by my real name and then not knowing about the Eggman name? Something is up with that hedgehog."

"Maybe the warp fried his brains" Cubot proposed.

"Maybe it fried YOUR brains. Need I remind you that Sonic is simultaneously in that cage but also in Bridge Zone?"

"Schrödinger's Sonic. In a constant state of captured and not captured." Wondered Orbot.

"Possibly." Said Eggman. "Or maybe something much simpler." He pushed some buttons on his wrist watch.

"Performing a few scans might shed some light on this puzzle." After a minute or so, the reports came back.

"Environment Scan complete. Of note: excessive amounts of Eggman Rays located around Sonic". The speaker on the watch announced.

"Eggman Rays?" asked Cubot.

"A discovery I made some years ago. Remember Blaze the Cat and my pale imitation, Eggman Nega?"

Orbot and Cubot shook their heads "No".

"Of course you don't. You weren't built back then. Much more pleasant times. Anyway, I noticed that whenever they travelled, they left behind a strange radiation. It wasn't fatal or even harmful, but I wondered if it could be linked to dimensional travel. Surely enough when Sonic and Tails found themselves in Blaze's dimension, they brought back the radiation upon their return. As a final example that alternate dimension Sonic I mentioned earlier came through an unintended side effect of the Phantom Ruby's power. He too carried Eggman Waves. I just named the discovery.

"So if this Sonic has brought these Eggman Rays…" began Orbot.

"Yes. This Sonic is from another dimension. One where I must still exist but haven't adopted my Eggman moniker."

"Oh boy! We've discovered an alien life form. It belongs in a museum!" Cubot shouted with glee.

"No it belongs in that cage! And it's not an alien, it's merely another version of Sonic. Other than surface details, I can't really gleam much about his other dimension without further research. Other than that, he's useless to me."

The room was silent. Then Orbot spoke.

"Well, I'll throw this Sonic in the dungeon and reset the traps."

Just then, an idea flew into Eggmans ear.

"Traps?" he asked

"The cage, the guns and everything in the room. Have to reset and recalibrate all of them. Individually. With no help." Orbot pouted as he floated off.

Eggman's idea grew and grew until he got the biggest grin on his face. He had and evil, dastardly plan.

"Great idea Orbot. Do that at once. And while you're at it, dispatch the Supreme Egg Pawn to Bridge Zone."

Orbot and Cubot were surprised.

"The...supreme...egg pawn? But didn't you yourself describe it as an I quote "a failure only eclipsed by the time I trapped Sonic in a Labyrinth"? Orbot asked.

"Yes I did but that's the thing with garbage. You throw it away. And in this case I am throwing it away."

Orbot remarked "I still don't understand."

Eggman just ignored him. "Cubot. Prepare the film cameras."

"A tramissison. Yeah boy! Those babies hgave been sleeping since 2001, ready to shine again!" Cubot was really happy.

"Yes yes, I wonder why I never make those sorts of broadcasts anymore. Guess the public's weak hearts can't handle my raw edge"

Cubot just flew off.

Eggman looked to the Sonci in the cage. "I don't believe we've been introduced. My name is Doctor Eggman".

"A ro-butt-nick by any other name would stink just as pungent" the Sonic replied. Eggman reacted with indignation.

Eggman just hovered over Sonic and growled. "The only thing that will stink in here... are the corpses."


	2. Chapter 2

TAILS WORKSHOP

Hoorays and hurrahs were had at Tail's Workshop when Sonic defeated the last of the Eggman robots. Tails and Amy were watching him through the Miles Electric.

"That's the last of them" observed Tails.

"Them, but not Eggman's forces. He'll just keep making more and I'll keep fighting him." Sonic suddenly remarked. Amy and Tails were puzzled. This was odd for Sonic to say.

"Sonic…?" asked Amy.

"It's nothing. I've just been thinking stuff like that recently."

"Well if you ever start thinking like that again, just know that you have friends you can count on." Amy said.

"Yeah I know. I got you and Tails, Knux, Vector. Not exactly running out of friends here."

"But it's true!" proclaimed Tails.

"Why don't we talk about this when you get back?" asked Amy, hoping to defuse the situation.

"Yeah sure. I'm on my way…"

Suddenly, the footage from the Miles Electric cut off. Tails and Amy were surprised.

"Sonic?"

They tried to get it working again.

"Come on Tails! Maybe a wire got loose or the battery ran out."

"It runs on Chaos Batteries. That energy is powerful even outside of the Emeralds."

"You never know, maybe they needed changing"

"Oh-ho-ho!" a voice chortled from the Miles Electric.

"Having mechanical troubles are we Tails? Some brilliant inventor you are." Eggman appeared on the screen through the hazy static. His hands connected in anticipation.

"Eggman!" Tails reacted in anger. "What nefarious scheme are you concocting this time, you fiend!"

"Leave the word-weaving to a professional and stick to anti-hacking technology, but it seems you can't find skill in either of those things! Oh-hohohoho" Eggman laughed hard.

"Cut to the chase. What's the meaning of this!" demanded Amy.

"Oh nothing too demanding my dear sweet Amy Rose. Merely that I have captured Sonic the Hedgehog!"

Just then, the display cut to a cage flying across Bridge Zone. Inside it was none other than Sonic!

"Sonic!" exclaimed Tails and Amy.

"Catch him if you can! Ho-ho-ho-ho..." Eggman taunted as the transmission cut off.

"There's no time to lose!" Tails announced. "I'll start tracking the location of that message. It might lead us to where Sonic is being taken!"

"I'll call for reinforcements!" said Amy

"Good call. Try getting G.U.N on the line."

EGGBASE

Doctor Eggman was having the time of his life. His plan was working so far.

He turned around. There was a panorama of Bridge Zone playing on a screen. Sonic was indeed in a cage but it was being lifted by Orbot and Cubot with great difficulty. It provided the illusion that the cage was moving while flying.

"OK, you can put it down now!" asserted Eggman. The robots obliged and dropped the cage.

Cubot sighed with relief "I think I lost 10 pounds doing that."

Orbot was more inquisitive "What IS the plan, boss?" He asked.

"Simple misdirection" Eggman replied. "If Sonic's friends think that this alternate reality duplicate is OUR world's Sonic, then they'll rush with great haste to rescue him. And when they arrive... we'll spring the trap. Capture them in one fell swoop"

"It's weird he hasn't tried to escape yet" Cubot noted.

"I already through of that. The bars are a precise combination of Adamandtheantium and Nevergettingem, super strong and it saps the energy of any organic being nearby."

"Boss, I've never heard of Adamandtheantium" Orbot said.

"That's because it's fictional you dumbots. You really think I'd divulge the metals true composition in the same room as my greatest enemy? Alternate dimension or not, I'm taking all the precautions"

"What about OUR Sonic? If he's not the one in the cage..." said Orbot.

"Don't worry. The Supreme Egg Pawn will keep him distracted, even if for a little while."

BRIDGE ZONE

And Sonic was distracted by the sudden interruption of his message.

"Tails? Amy? You there?" He kept fiddling with the communicator but it was no good.

"That's odd. Maybe the battery's just ran out. Speaking of ran, I better high tail it back." He started to get a running jog in place to get back but as he set off, a giant object from the sky landed right in front of him, the shockwave sending him flying back.

Sonic skidded onto a bridge above the ground. Getting back up to his feet he saw what could only be described as a giant Egg pawn without any arms or legs. Just an orange body and it's silly face on its head.

"Big bot huh? Nothing I haven't handled before."

Sonic then built up a run and ran fast toward the robot. He jumped and spun into a ball before launching his signature homing attack. It struck the pawns head but Sonic just bounced right off, flying back onto the bridge.

"Tough too. Let's see if you can keep up with this!" Sonic launched himself at the pawn again. And again. And again.

TAILS WORKSHOP

"This is indeed concerning" Commander Tower was on the line to Amy Rose.

"We'll need all the help you can send." Amy said.

"We're still recovering from The Phantom Ruby War and Shadow is on an assignment. I'm dispatching Omega to your location."

"No time. Have it meet us in Metropolis Zone."

"Metropolis Zone? Eggman's lair? You're going there already?"

"Eggman didn't hesitate to do all sorts of nasty things to Sonic last time. Time is of the essence." Amy was adamant in this. Tails looked back to her as he was busy fixing up the Tornado.

"You make a point. Very well. Omega will meet you in Metropolis Zone. I'm dispatching Rouge to Bridge Zone to investigate where Sonic was taken."

"Acknowledged." Amy logged off the Miles Electric and hopped into the Tornado

"Come on pixel brain, we gotta get this rescue train a-rollin'!" Amy banged the sides of the Tornado with her hands.

"Five minutes please. That patch job I made on the Lost Hex was merely a temporary measure."

"Weren't you the guy who could make a supercomputer out of paper clips or something?"

"I was being sarcastic when I said that. But not now. Sonic is our top priority."

EGGBASE

"Flight signals inbound, boss!" Orbot alerted Eggman

"Ah yes. Must be Tails in his pea shooter bi-plane. Along with other reinforcements. Oh I do hope so." Eggman licked his lips at the prospect of capturing most of Sonic s "stupid friends" in one fell swoop.

"But won't Sonic just defeat the Supreme Egg Pawn and then high-tail it here?" asked Cubot, in a brief flash of subconscious intelligence.

To this, Eggman merely stood up and started pacing around the main throne room.

"You've heard of the laws of robotics. Never harm a human and all that? Well I propose another set of laws. The economic laws. In this instance you can build a robot that can kill Sonic, or you can build a robot that Sonic can't kill. But you cannot do both."

"Oh, my heads spinning" Cubot said as his head was literally spinning from that sentence.

"Take Metal Sonic for instance. An effective Anti-Sonic device. But he's fragile. More often than not defeated on multiple occasions. The Supreme Egg Pawn is the opposite. I designed it to be impervious to almost all of Sonic's attacks. But as for finishing off the pest, I don't expect him to be defeated by it."

"You don't, Boss?"

"No. I crammed the Supreme Egg Pawn with so much defensive capabilities that by the time I had to install weapons, the most fire-power I could attach that wouldn't strain the internal power supply are weak Vulcan cannons." A robot that cannot be destroyed and yet cannot destroy Sonic."

"I...guess...it makes sense?" said Cubot.

"Simply put, Sonic will tire of fighting it and will realize that his friends are gone. And when he does, he will do whatever I ask of him to get his friends back. Even walk right into a prison cell and handcuff himself."

BRIDGE ZONE

And again and again and again Sonic struck the Supreme Egg Pawn but it was no use. It was not being damaged at all.

Sonic then saw it open out chest slots containing Vulcan cannons. He dodged before he could be glanced by their fire.

"I... can do this... all... day!" Sonic panted as he was starting to burn energy. He ran around the Egg Pawn. And again. And again. And again...

 **Edit: Added spaces to explain location changes.**


	3. Chapter 3

**AN: Sorry for the wait. Just got lazy. No excuses. Anyway, on with the show.  
**

BRIDGE ZONE

And again and again and again did Sonic strike the Supreme Egg Pawn but to no avail as it would not be damaged. Sonic was beginning to grow irritated at this.

"It just won't go down!" Sonic thought to himself as the vulcan cannons came out to fire again. And Sonic ran just ahead of their line of fire again. And he managed to outflank the Pawn and get in hits behind it again. But it was ever resilient.

SKIES ABOVE MOBIUS

Tails and Amy were flying in the Tornado across the oceans. Then, over the horizon, a white could be seen. It was Metropolis Zone, the city in which the Eggman Empire was established.

"Metropolis Zone is in the distance. Eggman's Base sighted!" Amy reported to Tails who was flying the plane.

"Roger. Coming in to land". Tails landed the plane on the road outside Eggman's base. He and Amy lept out, hearing explosions coming from within.

"That must be Omega. Come on, push the momentum!" Tails rallied as he and Amy charged in.

BRIDGE ZONE

"Okay, this thing is kinda strong." Sonic thought as his repeated blows would not even so much as scratch this machine.

Sonic, exhausted, slowed down. The pawn's vulcan cannons primed and locked on. "Great, I don't have any rings."

But before they could fire, an object dropped from the sky, landing near the Egg Pawns base. Sonic observed it closely, it was a white sphere with a pink love heart on it. Then another one dropped. And another. And many more.

"Get down!" Sonic reacted as the voice sprang out and what followed next was calamity.

The sphere's exploded with a mighty force that managed to fling the pawn into the air before crashing back down to the ground in a mighty thwomp. Upside down, it's head encased in dirt, it was out of commission.

Sonic got up from his position and saw his trusted ally. "Rouge!"

"Sonic" Rouge said as she fluttered gently down to earth, her voice housing slight confusion.

"Thanks for the save. It's like that thing was made of steel. I couldn't hurt it."

"You're here? We got an assignment saying we had to investigate your capture." Rouge replied.

"Capture? Nah, this big lug couldn't hurt a fly, much less capture it. Eggman's budget finally run out?"

"But Tails and Amy specifically said that you were captured, they even said they saw you in Eggman's base."

"What? Would Tails really fall for something like that?"

"Well you did waste time trying to destroy something you couldn't damage."

"Got me there. It's almost like this wasn't the plan."

"Like, it was only part of it?"

Then, the realization dawned on Sonic. "Oh no! Tails and Amy are flying into a trap!"

He started to run off. Well more like strut. He was just that worn out at this point.

"Need to take a rest?" Rouge flew up into the air, offering her services.

"Eh, can't turn down a free flight". Sonic grabbed Rouge's hands and they began to fly off.

METROPOLIS ZONE.

Tails and Amy trudged carefully in the dark hallways of Eggman's lair, the walls lined with the remains of egg pawns and badniks all destroyed or otherwise disabled.

"Man, Team Dark are really wailing into these guys. Keep up Tails!" Amy cried as she advanced forward.

"I don't know. Something doesn't feel right"

"Yeah. Sonic's been captured, That never happens."

"Yeah except for that war we just fought where he was captured."

"Well... almost never happens."

"That's just it. Last time Eggman had Infinite. But what now?"

The conversation was interrupted by a robot flying through the air past the duo. They turned the corner where the robot flew from and saw a familier sight.

"Shadow. Omega" Tails joyfully expressed.

"Greetings." Shadow simply said in his usual stoic manner.

"Salutations, Amy Rose and Lord Royal Highness Miles Prower"

Amy stifled back a laugh. "Lord Royal Highness?"

Tails was being sheepish. "I... may have tinkered with his pronoun settings when I was repairing him during the Phantom Ruby War."

"So that's how he's programmed to know about 326 genders." Shadow uttered with a sense of cynicism.

"Don't worry, I'll make a note to change it back. Just been so busy lately you know?"

Before they knew it, they were in front of the door to Eggman's throne room.

"If Sonic was captured in Bridge Zone, a transport drone would have brought him here by now." Shadow stated.

"Then what are we waiting for? HAAAGH!" Amy charged ahead, hammer in hand.

"Is this what love feels like?" Omega spoke softly as he too charged with Amy, both of them crashing through the double doors to a sight of Sonic in a cage. Above him was Eggman on his grand throne flanked by Orbot and Cubot providing wine and a cool refreshing breeze respectively. If only because Cubot had a fan stuck to his head.

"Tails?" The Sonic in the cage quietly asked. This was most confusing to him.

"Hey guys!" Cubot shouted and waved toward the team. But Eggman clamped his hand around the head and craned it back so the fan was blowing in his face again.

"I told you not to move, bolt brain!" Eggman muttered irritantly as Cubot resigned himself to his fate.

"Eggman..." Tails began

"...RELEASE SONIC!" Amy Rose shouted at the absolute height of her voice, stunning the other people (and bots) in the room.

"Uh... what she said" Tails continued.

Eggman stood up from his throne. "What? So soon? But you've only just got here. We haven't even given out the presents yet"

This statement really confused the team as well as Orbot.

"Boss? You never said anything about presents."

"Of course not. These are surprise presents."

"My present comes in the form of pain and suffering!" Amy said as she presented her large piko piko hammer.

"Uh uh uh now now, my turn first. The first present goes to Omega. It is... "Eggman pulled out a small sheet of paper "...a poem."

"Is it a poem of destruction?" Omega asked.

Eggman hesitated before saying "eh... of a sort yes."

Eggman licked his loughed, coughed, and began.

"Shutdown Code one nine nine one two zero zero six gamma."

"Your poem didn't even rhyme doc." Shadow pointed out.

But then, Omega slumped. Further and further until he crashed to the floor, utterly inert. This shocked the mobians present.

"Omega... shut down? How?" Shadow asked.

"Turns out I kept his activation codes. Wonderful the things you lose under your bed. A miracle that even worked. GUN never thought to remove them from his programming. Some friend you are Shadow! Ho ho ho ho ho!"

Shadow, reeling at what happened to his team mate, gathered Chaos Energy around his arms as Eggman continued to rattle on.

"...I mean, the real plan was to disable Omega with that neutron bomb I have stashed in the roof, the shutdown codes thing was just a distraction to get it into position but to think it actually worked!"

"Chaos..." Shadow prepared a mighty blast.

"Rings!" Eggman said as he pushed a button on his control panel. Two objects shot out of the wall toward shadow. Shadow was struck to the ground.

Standing back up, he saw an odd sight on his arms: another set of inhibitor rings.

"I always wondered about the design of Shadow's inhibitor rings. So I took the schematics and made my own tweaks to it.

Shadow found himself also falling to the ground, overcome with an extreme sense of tired.

"It's... sapping my... energy" Shadow struggled to say.

"And as for you two..." Eggman pointed out to Tails and Amy, now more alert than ever.

"Well nothing too simple. Despite all your rage, you are still just rats in a cage!" Eggman shouted with a maniacal vigor as he pressed another button on his console. This caused another cage to fly down, trappoing our two heroes.

"Boss, they're a fox and a hedgehog" Orbot dryly pointed out.

"Well "despite all my rage, you are still just a hedgehog and a fox in a cage" doesn't have quite the same zing to it."

"I guess I'll just stick to quoting Shakespeare" Orbot resigned.

"What's the big plan this time Eggman?" Tails demanded.

"Well if you insist. My robotic technology has advanced to the point where I can perfectly mimic the appearance of any mobian and I thought "Why not try and recreate my nemesis?"

Orbot was most confused by this. He went over to asking the still in position Cubot "I thought that Sonic was from another dimension?"

"Trust the boss. He knows what he's doing. I think." Cubot replied.

"From there it was a matter of decieving you and luring you into my traps. When Sonic, that is the real Sonic, arrives here, I will have him..."

"Kick your butt to Planet Wisp?"

"No, Sonic, I'm going to have you..." Eggman realized. Then he turned to the source of the voice.

In the windows high above the throne room were Sonic and Rouge.

"SONIC!" Eggman screamed.

"Sonic!" Amy and Tails cheered.

"Sonic?" the Sonic in the cage uttered in disbelief.

"I'm gonna turn up the heat and fry this Egg!" Sonic exclaimed a battle cry as he lept from the window into the chamber. The battle commenced.

 **AN: Apologies if this feels a tad rushed. I wanted to get to the good stuff asap. Because we're only scratching the surface here.**


End file.
